mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tykhon
Tykonn Ty'konn Life-form Type: humanoid Government: Tkon Empire Extinct: no The Tykhon were an ancient species which ruled over the galaxy 90,000 years prior to the 27th century. They are thought to be the first spacefaring civilization in the galaxy. The Tykhon Empire was the first interstellar government of the galaxy. The Emperor of the Tkon Empire was the head of the state and governmen Tykhon is fictional ancint empire,originatting from the Atlantean homeworld Ty'Khonn Empire By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson Ty'Khonnean -means Tyrant King or Tyrann Prince,in ancient Atlantean. Ty'Khon -The Tykhon Empire ancient colony of Atlantean,who created a miltaristic Empire.They have partial blood of the Tauron and Osiron ancestry.due either invasion or cultural exchange between the two ancient Atlantean nations.. Ty'Khonn Star Gate or Jumpgate Ty'Khonn Star Gate or Jumpgate-are huge or small interstellar stellar gates,that connect to wormhole mouths together,by way of a subspace or temporal sub space tunnel system.. Ty'Khonnean Sarcophagus – A coffin-like chamber capable of vastly extending life, healing almost any illness, repairing grievous injuries, and even reviving the recently dead.It is linked to similar technology like the Guider Gem and Greimiere,that can be accessed to holospace. .Ty'Khonnean Force Shield .Ty'Khonnean Force Shield – A energy barrier, also called a force-field or simply a shield. Ty'Khonnean force shields work on a frequency oscillation principle, so a very fast-moving object can bypass it at the right moment. Ty'Khonnean motherships are protected by force shields, as are some ground-based facilities. Force shields are also installed inside ships to restrict access to certain areas, and to contain hull breaches.Some powerful Ty'Khonnean are equipped with personal force shields activated with a button on their hand device. These shields react proportionally to the amount of kinetic energy of incoming matter, so they can be penetrated by relatively slow-moving objects such as a thrown knife.. .Also known as an Osiron Cosmic Guanlet, the Ty'Khonnean hand device is a metal, glove-like object with a large red gem set in the palm. It is the personal weapon of the Ty'Khonneanand requires vast amongs of cosmic force crystals in the staff handle and spear head to operate. They utilize a modified version of a staff weapon's power source channeled through amplification crystals, and are thought-controlled. The hand device can generate a shockwave that throws back anyone in its path with great force. The Osiron attribute the Ty'Khonnean ability to hurl people through the air as a sign of their divine power. The hand device can also generate an energy stream to a person's head that causes severe pain and eventual death.This function creates a mental link between Ty'Khonnean and victim, which may allow the Ty'Khonn user to send a message through. Hand devices can also be used to block other energy weapon blasts, and have buttons on the wrist for controlling Ty'Khonn technology. .Ty'Khonnean Cosmic Lance .Ty'Khonnean Cosmic Lance – The standard weapon used by the Ty'Khonnean army and the Ty'Khonnean navy, consisting of a metal quarterstaff with an almond-shaped head that splits open to fire a powerful energy blast. There is a counterbalancing club on the back end, allowing the weapon to be used in melee combat at close ranges. It is powered by liquid In skilled hands it can be quite effective, but it is less accurate and slower to fire than other lesser weapons-made firearms; describes it as a "weapon of terror" rather than of war. Heavier models of the weapon can be slung at the waist by a strap,or mounted on fixed or mobile platforms to act as artillery support.Ty'Khonneanships are equipped with large-scale versions of these weapons The Sodan use a variant of the staff weapon with the back half removed, making it light and easier to carry. This gives the Sodan staff the advantage of being able to be used one-handed, and it allows the weapon to be slung over the back, although it removes the weapon's melee ability. . .Hara'kesh – A device shaped like an elaborate ring, worn by Ty'Khonnean assassins. It is both a weapon and a torture device, capable of inflicting incredible pain to it's victum.. Ty'Khonnean Starship – The Ty'Khonnean operate a variety of starships, including "pyramid ship", usually refers to a class of ship consisting of a superstructure with a large, golden slightly slanted tetrahedron at the center of the Tykhon version of an Atlantean star palace or Star Castle.These great motherships,The Tykhonean Star Castles are protected by powerful energy shields capable of repelling conventional, nuclear, and energy weapons, Horush bombers, and death glide fighters. The control systems Ty'Khonnean of ships are based on Seraphian crystals,a feature copied by the other star ship of the Elder Races of the Multiverse. .